Los mensajes
by raspit9
Summary: Sheldon envía un mensaje por error a otra persona, y todo fluye.


**Se me ocurrió esta historia, a ver que os parece.**

 **Antes de empezar tengo que explicar un par de cosas para conocer la situación de los personajes.**

 **Amy trabaja para una empresa privada, en la misma que Bernadette. Tienen la misma relación que en TBBT, y conocen a Penny. A veces quedan en casa de Amy. (Al igual que lo hacen en el apartamento de Penny en la serie, pero en este caso sería en el de Amy). Amy no conoce a los chicos. Escuchó hablar de ellos por Penny, pero nunca tuvieron ningún contacto.**

 **Bernadette no está con Howard, y en esta historia puede que no hable mucho de ellos, al menos por ahora. Pero no prometo nada jaja. Tampoco conoce a los chicos.**

 **Penny es la novia de Leonard. Vive enfrente de los chicos, como en la serie.**

 **Leonard sigue viviendo con Sheldon.**

 **Después de todo esto, empiezo la historia, espero que os guste.**

* * *

El jefe de la Universidad le había asignado a Sheldon un despacho que odiaba, daba hacia la ventana donde había un nido y los pájaros estaban haciendo ruido todo el día, hacía demasiado calor en verano, y demasiado frio en invierno. A parte antes pertenecía a otro trabajador y había dejado todo revuelto y sucio.

Pensó que quizás Barry Kripke se lo podría cambiar, él siempre había querido este despacho. Decía que era grande y que siempre entraba la luz del día, no como en el que está ahora, que no tiene ventana. Además el de Barry estaba en la planta baja, así que no tendría que pulsar los botones del ascensor, que según él estaban manoseados por todo el mundo. A Sheldon le parecía ideal para él. Lo único malo que en esa planta se encontraban los laboratorios de los neurobiólogos, pero era un mal menor.

Ese día Barry lo tenía libre, así que tendría que llamarlo por teléfono, no aguantaba ni un minuto más en ese sitio. No tenía su teléfono, así que buscó algún trabajo de Barry en su ordenador para ver si alguno tenía el teléfono, pero no tuvo ningún resultado.

Finalmente se dirigió a los ficheros de los empleados, que estaban justo al final del pasillo. De allí sacó un fajo de papeles y se puso a buscar por el nombre de Barry.

Encontró el papel que buscaba, en el figuraban 25 trabajadores de la universidad, junto con sus números de teléfono y dirección.

Sheldon apuntó número en el móvil y guardó todo donde estaba. Como era la hora de comer decidió ir la cafetería con sus amigos, pero antes le envió un mensaje a Barry:

"Hola, soy el Dr. Sheldon Cooper. Me gustaría hacerte una petición que quizás te pueda interesar. Me han asignado el despacho grande de la primera planta de la Universidad, me gustaría debatir contigo si me lo podrías intercambiar por el tuyo."

Unos segundos más tarde de que Sheldon presionara enviar, otro móvil sonó en otro lugar de Pasadena.

Amy estaba acabando de comer cuando recibió un mensaje. Era de un número que no tenía guardado:

"Hola, soy el Dr. Sheldon Cooper. Me gustaría hacerte una petición que quizás te pueda interesar. Me han asignado el despacho grande de la primera planta de la Universidad, me gustaría debatir contigo si me lo podrías intercambiar por el tuyo de la planta baja."

¿Dr. Sheldon Cooper? El nombre se le hacía familiar pero no conocía a ningún Sheldon Cooper. Sería algún científico de la Universidad. Ella no podía acceder a ningún cambio de despacho, pues todas las maquinas que necesitaba estaban en la planta baja.

"Hola Dr. Sheldon Cooper, dado que todos los instrumentos de neurobiología están en la planta baja no puedo acceder a ningún cambio."

Sheldon recibió de inmediato el mensaje. ¿Neurobiología? ¿Barry está investigando algo de neurobiología?

"¿Desde cuando estás estudiando neurobiología? ¿Te has cambiado de campo?"

Amy volvió a mirar extrañada su móvil.

"Llevo toda mi vida en ese campo, creo que te estas equivocando de persona."

Sheldon leyó el mensaje, ¿había apuntado mal el número?

"¿No eres Barry Kripke?"

Al leer el nombre de Barry Amy tuvo ganas de vomitar. Barry era el tipo que trabajaba en el despacho al lado del suyo. No lo soportaba. Varias veces él había intentado algo más con ella. Bueno… con ella y con todas las mujeres de la planta. Ojalá otra persona estuviera en ese despacho. Prefería a cualquier persona antes que a Barry.

"No soy Barry Kripkie, soy la Dra. Amy Farrah Fowler. Y espero que le consigas cambiar el despacho a Barry, ya que me parece un tipo detestable."

Sheldon finalmente supo que se había equivocado de número. Era el número de Amy Farrah Fowler. Al leer el mensaje Sheldon sonrió, otra persona encontraba detestable a Barry Kripke. No iba a contestar el mensaje, pero tuvo el impulso de hacerlo, y finalmente lo hizo.

"Lamento la confusión. Comparto tu aversión hacia Barry. Me ha hecho la vida imposible varias veces."

Sheldon no sabía porque le ha escrito eso, pero le apetecía mostrar un poco de empatía. Si una persona detestaba a Barry esa persona sería su amiga.

Amy por su parte sintió curiosidad. ¿A cuanta gente podía molestar Barry?

"Siento oír eso. Espero que consigas su despacho, al menos así trabajaré enfrente de alguien con el que tengo algo en común, aunque sea la aversión hacia Barry haha".

Sheldon sonrió, sin saber porque. La chica al otro lado del teléfono le parecía simpática. Él estaba seguro de que nunca había oído ese nombre. Trabajaban en la misma Universidad y no se conocían.

"Trabajamos en la misma Universidad y nunca he escuchado tu nombre. ¿Cómo es eso posible?"

"Será porque trabajo para una empresa privada, a la Universidad solo vengo dos días a la semana. Y además parece ser que no trabajamos en la misma planta, al menos por ahora. Tu nombre en cambio me suena…"

Sheldon leyó el mensaje, era una de las chicas de Neurobiología que venía los martes y miércoles.

"Yo soy científico teórico. Escribí varios artículos para revistas conocidas y en este momento estoy trabajando en la materia oscura. Quizás mi nombre te suena de leerlo en las revistas. Además poseo el coeficiente intelectual más alto de la Universidad, 164. Y si, por mi bien espero trabajar pronto enfrente de tu laboratorio."

Amy miró el mensaje. "Este tipo era un poco creído" Pensó Amy. Diciéndole su coeficiente intelectual y alardeando de los artículos que ha escrito. Quizás no era mucho mejor que Kripke. El coeficiente no le asombraba, era alto, desde luego, pero también lo era el de ella.

"No, creo que no me suena tu nombre de eso. Pero me alegro de conocer a otra persona tan inteligente como yo, tengo un coeficiente intelectual de 162."

Sheldon se sorprendió… ¿162? Y además Neurobióloga, no podía creer que una persona con ese coeficiente se dedicase a eso. Decidió contestarle, pero antes de que pudiera enviar nada ella le había mandado otro mensaje.

"Ya sé de qué te conozco! Eres amigo de Penny, ¿verdad?"

¿Ella conocía a Penny? ¿Y seguía teniendo 162? A Sheldon no le cuadraba nada.

"Buen coeficiente, la verdad. Estoy sorprendido. Y Penny es mi vecina. ¿De que la conoces?"

"Suele venir con otra amiga a mi apartamento de vez en cuando. Me ha hablado de ti varias veces."

Era una de las dos chicas a las que iba a ver cuándo Leonard y él tenían noche de Halo. Sabía de su existencia, pero no sabía ni sus nombres ni a que se dedicaban. Espero que le haya hablado bien de mi.

"Espero que cosas buenas…"

Sheldon no quería que Penny le dejara quedar mal delante de otra persona con ese coeficiente.

"Si, no te preocupes."

"Pues ella nunca me ha hablado de ti. Y no me hubiera disgustado conocerte"

Sheldon se golpeó mentalmente nada más pulsar enviar. Tenía curiosidad en conocer a esa chica, pero decir "no me hubiera disgustado conocerte" sabía que no era la mejor frase.

"Bueno, si quieres algún día podemos vernos."


End file.
